


Tasty

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crack, Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, an overused fact has now infiltrated this au, i beg my son to stop licking everything he sees its unhealthy, once again, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: "You covered in blood like this shouldn’t be so attractive but damn it is."





	Tasty

When the vampire stands at the front door of Hank’s- no, _their_ house, he smirks. No longer does he need to be invited to go inside the house without starting to bleed everywhere.

 “Hank, I’m home!” he yells. It’s met with silence. Quickly he scans the living room. No signs of Hank here. Well, except the usual mess. Connor makes his way to the kitchen as that’s, most of the time, the second place where he finds the grumpy old man. At first glance Hank’s not there but then Connor spots one arm on the floor. In no-time he’s kneeled down by the taller man who has seemingly passed out. A quick check tells the vampire he’s still alive and breathing. The bottle of alcohol betrays the cause of Hank’s unconsciousness. Connor can’t help but roll his eyes.

 “Damn it, Hank. I thought we were pass this,” he snorts. Oh well, you can’t just change an entire habit of a person. Not if they don’t live as long as Connor. The thought kind of bugs the vampire, knowing Hank is a mere mortal, werewolf or not, and with all the drinking he does, his lifespan probably has shortened. The dark thoughts get pushed away when another strong smell other than liquor catches Connor’s attention. It’s the forbidden _sweet_ scent of blood. The initial worry blinded the vampire but now he sees the bottle of whiskey’s broken and the glass has cut his partner. A few small but ugly cuts graze the lieutenant’s hand and fingers.

 Connor looks around him as if there’d be another person in this house. Of course, there’s no one else but them.

 “Hank?” the VMPD detective taps his partner’s cheek to check if he can get him conscious. It’s all in vain. Carefully Connor takes the wounded hand in his own untarnished ones. Hm, it doesn’t seem like the bleeding is heavy or even dangerous. In that case it wouldn’t hurt to lick the lieutenant’s hand clean. He bows his head and sticks his tongue out. The iron taste feels strangely welcoming.

Most of the time Connor limits himself to drinking only the necessary amount of blood but having a fun, harmless ‘snack’ once in a while shouldn’t hurt anyone. Connor continues lapping up the trail of blood on the lieutenant’s thumb. His tongue slides down back to the palm and then Hank’s hand suddenly twitches.

 

 “CONNOR WHAT THE-,” Hank’s finally awake. In shock he sits up and groans when he hears something in him crack. Under his breath he curses his old bones.

 “Oh, hey, Lieutenant,” Connor sheepishly smiles before he calmly continues cleaning the wound with his mouth. Hank is about to say something when his partner now puts his index finger into his mouth and _sucks_. Although the sight of it isn’t _that_ unfamiliar, this is the first time Connor actually puts him in his mouth (Except from some other moments but that’s not the point now). It makes the lieutenant gulp uneasily and some crimson read spreads across his cheeks and ears.

 “If I get a bloody infection, I blame you, you hear me?” Hank growls. Connor nods and let go if his partner’s finger.

 “Don’t worry, as far as I know, I haven’t put my mouth on filthy contagious objects so this shouldn’t be harmful to you.”

 When Connor continues to suck the other man’s fingers dry one by one, the lieutenant doesn’t complain anymore, he just watches. Once his vampire partner is done, Hank laughs and pats the bloodsucker’s cheek.

 “You may’ve cleaned my hand, boy, but you fucked up yourself. You’re a fucking mess.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean myself up. May I say your blood’s the best I’ve tasted so far,” Connor says with a smirk as he licks his lips. Hank grunts but he can’t deny one fact.

 “Damn it, Connor. You covered in blood like this shouldn’t be so attractive but damn it is.”


End file.
